Topaz Dragon
( )' | env=Temperate Deserts (Preferably Coastal) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:6 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:10 | cr6=Challenge Rating:12 | cr7=Challenge Rating:15 | cr8=Challenge Rating:17 | cr9=Challenge Rating:18 | cr10=Challenge Rating:19 | cr11=Challenge Rating:21 | cr12=Challenge Rating:23 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Storm, Time Warp, and Travel domains as Psionic Powers. Topaz Dragons are smaller and more agile than most Gem Dragons, and they appear to be built for speed rather than stamina. Their bodies are thin and dexterous, with scales almost metallic in appearance. The quality of their scales is such that they are sometimes mistaken for constructs or detailed statuary. Topaz Dragons are fastidious, keeping their mesh-like scales clean and shining at all times. The Dragon is long and slender, its scales glinting with a translucent sheen. A spiky bone ridge runs down its back and forms a wicked point at the end of its tail. Topaz Dragons are very cunning, much like Sapphire Dragons, and value wisdom and patience over all else. Nozdormu, their patron deity of Time, is patience incarnate. Topaz Dragons exist to keep the time stream inviolate and the order of events progressing as the fates intended; Topaz Dragons are very sensitive to the flow and ebb of the time stream. Topaz Dragons are often solitary creatures. They can best be described as aloof and introspective, constantly thinking and debating options in their mind. Topaz Dragons are often seen near humanoid civilization. They disguise themselves and join mortal societies for extended periods of time, often without ever revealing their true identities, possibly for the reason of research or simply because they enjoy doing so. Topaz Dragons will sometimes become actively involved with the communities they have joined and will lend a hand in order to maintain the safety of the present world at large. They keep watch over occupied regions to watch the development of other races and monitor how events impact the progress of fate. Wyrmling Topaz Dragons are a dull yellow-orange in color. With age, its scales harden and become translucent and faceted. When a Topaz Dragon reaches adulthood, it's scales sparkle a shimmering golden-yellow with rich orange streaks in the sunlight. Combat Topaz Dragons prefer to use their spell-like abilities and breath weapon to confuse and scatter enemies. Afterward, they approach foes singly, swooping from the air or fighting on the ground depending on which approach offers the best tactical advantage. Topaz Dragons can also be very patient, watching from afar until a target lets down its guard. Breath Weapon (Su): A Topaz Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a line of lightning and a cone of 'time sand'. Every creature within the area of the sand is slowed and takes arcane damage. Sandwalking (Ex): This ability works like the Spider Climb spell, but the surfaces the Dragon climbs must be very Sandy. It is always in effect. The Topaz Dragon is also immune to sandstorm effects and other inclement weather pertaining to dust and particle debris. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Topaz Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Swift Haste'' (Very Young or older), Slow (Juvenile or older); 3/day—''Passage of the Shifting Sands'' (Adult or older), Awaken Sand (Ancient or older); 1/day— Call Lightning Storm (Old or older), Temporal Stasis (Great Wyrm). Skills: Appraise, Diplomacy, and Knowledge (Local) are considered Class skills for Topaz Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons